


Addiction

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 哈利不敢想象马尔福跳脱衣舞的样子。





	Addiction

罗恩跌跌撞撞地闯进酒吧，对酒保喊了句“一杯火焰威士忌”，然后一屁股坐到哈利右边的高脚凳上，眼神空洞。

哈利体贴地把他的火焰威士忌递给他。“怎么了？”

罗恩接过酒杯猛灌一大口，表情仍然如梦似幻。他惊魂未定地喘了口气。

“Bloody hell，”

“嘿，你得告诉我到底怎么了，”哈利不满道，“是你喊我出来的。”

“是的，我知道——抱歉，兄弟，但这事儿太惊悚了，我得缓缓。”

罗恩接连喝了好几口烈酒，似乎总算冷静了下来。

“是这样，哈利，你知道我是个同性恋。”

“是的。需要我提醒你的话，我也是。”

“我有时跟迪安去一些gay bar。”

哈利点点头示意他继续。

“就是这个，”罗恩抬起头面对他，眼睛里分明写着恐惧，“我们昨天去了个没去过的——高档地方，他赚了点钱，说带我去见识见识。你猜我看到了谁？”

没等哈利回答，他把眼睛瞪得更大了：“德拉科·马尔福！”

哈利无声地张了张嘴。“呃，我的确不知道他是个同性恋……但你反应也太过头了。我是说，人们比起他更不愿意相信你是同性恋。”

“不是，天哪，我才不管那个白鼬是不是同性恋……他是个脱衣舞男！他当时就在舞台上……穿得……他……”

罗恩说不下去了，懊丧地把剩下的酒一饮而尽。哈利听见自己大脑卡机的声音。

“而且他居然该死的性感……”罗恩低声咕哝。

“什么？”

“没什么！”

 

 

从酒吧回到家后，哈利发现自己没办法把脑子里那个画面驱逐出去——那个有一个金发男人的画面。

穿着黑色紧身衣的马尔福。跳脱衣舞的马尔福。把腿勾在钢管上、色情地上下摩擦的马尔福。扭着屁股的马尔福。

“哦……”哈利挫败地捂住了脸。他硬了。

大战结束后，马尔福销声匿迹，没人知道那狡猾的一家人躲到了哪里。没想到那个骄傲的花孔雀会选择这种地方……哈利停在罗恩告诉他的酒吧门前想到，心里不断打着退堂鼓。

他觉得自己一定是疯了，不然怎么会真的来这儿？他被鬼迷了心窍，现在该立马装作找错了地方，然后掉头走人——而不是像这样，把颤抖的手放在门把上，用力按下去。

“欢迎光临……我的天哪，哈利·波特！”前来迎接他的侍者压低声音兴奋地喊道。那个黑发男人快走几步到他面前，不知有意无意地拿手臂蹭了蹭他的腰——哈利希望是无意的，他尴尬极了。

“有包厢吗？”他问。

“当然有——我的意思是，只要您想要，我们随时有。跟我来。”

侍者带他走进一条走廊，按了下电梯按钮。路过大厅时哈利装作不经意地往舞台那瞥了一眼，没看到那个人。他不知道自己是不是松了口气。

“波特先生，您来我们这儿绝对是最棒的选择，从您出柜那天起，我就在好奇您怎么还不来。这里是全英国最好的gay bar，我不夸张的说。”电梯上行的过程中，男侍者仍向他喋喋不休地吹嘘着。

哈利疲惫地点了点头。他真的不想再让那个屁股贴着他的大腿动来动去了。

他现在只想要一个人的屁股。

他们进了包厢。

“您有人选吗，波特先生？”侍者问，随即又自顾自说下去：“我想没有。我帮您叫我们的头牌来，您当然要最好的——您一个人来，肯定是要叫一个舞者的，对吗？”

“是的，但是，我有——”

“请您稍等，他很快就来。不必客气，我说了，您当然要最好的。”

“等等——”

侍者离开了。哈利暴躁地揉了揉额头的伤疤。他想一会儿要怎么委婉地把那位不知名的头牌请出去，叫他们换德拉科·马尔福来……哦，他甚至不知道今天马尔福上不上班。他苦恼地叹着气。

他听见门被打开了，一个人走了进来。他从膝盖里抬起头，准备让那人走开。但当看清来人时，他能做的只是倒吸一口凉气。

“Bloody Hell，”他学着罗恩说。

哦，他就该知道那家伙只会是头牌。不会是别人。

德拉科·马尔福站在门口。他甚至没穿着哈利想象的黑色紧身衣，而是一身皮裙——该死的皮裙——黑色的皮革紧紧包裹着他的细腰和窄胯，雪白的肩膀和上半胸口露在外边，短裙下伸出两条长长的穿着渔网袜的腿。哈利盯着他袜子和裙摆间那一小片被吊带勒住的洁白皮肤，下意识咽了咽口水。

“马、马尔福？怎么是你？”他蹩脚地演着戏，“还有……你怎么穿成这样？”

“他们说来了个不得了的人物，让我穿得……一点，”马尔福的嘴角微妙地弯着，既不是一个真心实意的微笑，也不是哈利熟悉的冷笑，非要他形容的话，他甚至觉得这个笑有点诱人。“没想到是救世主，伟大的傲罗队长。”

哈利没忍住再次咽了咽口水。

“那么，”他艰难地开口，发觉自己的声音哑得可怕。“看到是我，你还跳吗？”

马尔福那对银蓝的眼睛饶有兴味地盯着他看了一会儿，随即又绽开一个笑容——这回哈利百分百确定它是个挑逗的笑。

“当然会，我是个对工作负责的马尔福。”他黑色皮手套里露出的细白手指点上哈利的肩膀，“倒是你，波特。看到是我不走吗？”

哈利挑衅地和他对视。

“不。”

马尔福挑了挑那对细细的眉毛，蓝眸深处迸发出别样的光彩。他接受了挑战。

哈利看着他不紧不慢地走向沙发边上的点播机，手指在屏幕上随意划着：“你想要激烈点的还是舒缓点的？”

“唔，挑你擅长的。”

“我擅长的，”马尔福重复了一遍，眼睛慢慢地眯起来。他别过头斜视着哈利，伸出舌头在下唇慢慢舔了一圈。“不愧是格兰芬多，勇敢极了。”

他的表情诱人又自负至极，几乎把志在必得写在脸上，仿佛能肯定哈利会败下阵来。接着，他手指一点，房间的灯光黯淡下来，诡谲的橙绿色光点蛇一样地从马尔福白皙的皮肤和紧致的皮革上淌过。一支慵懒又缱绻的曲子响了起来，乐声深处却暗含着隐秘的鼓点，仿佛昭示着什么危险。

哈利不确定自己是不是做了个错误的决定。

“那么，波特……”马尔福走了回来，一只手搭在他肩膀上，另一只手松松地勾着哈利视线触及不到的、背后绑着的一节缎带，在他膝盖上方岔开双腿，便随着乐声摆动起来。哈利一下子抓紧了衣服下摆。

马尔福正贴着他，扭着那对绝妙的屁股。尽管由于面对的姿势，哈利没法将马尔福的臀部尽收眼底，但也足够让在摆动的幅度达到最大时，看清楚那被皮裙包裹着的、完美的弧度。他立刻就硬了——这点显然没躲过马尔福狡诈的眼睛，他促狭地笑了一声，那刻薄的轻笑此时也酥酥的，钻进耳朵里激得人浑身发麻。

哈利努力不去看马尔福艳丽的嘴唇、若隐若现的胸沟或者那个该死的屁股，他的视线无意瞥过腰部，便像抓住救命稻草一样死死盯着那一处，好不让自己有更丢脸的表现。但马尔福显然不打算放过他——他的腿挤进哈利两腿间，其中一条随着节奏抬高跪在了他的膝盖上，同时那只身后的手开始渐渐往外拉着那条将皮衣固定在身上的缎带。

鼓点一声接一声地明显起来，当音乐终于转化成暴力的摇滚，那条缎带也被彻底扯了下来，裹住马尔福上半身的皮革随之散落下去，堪堪挂在胯上。哈利的救命稻草没了——现在他视线里的是一节白得亮眼的纤细腰肢，紧实流畅的肌肉随着主人的扭动极具张力地收缩着。

哈利发出一声呻吟。他的手指几乎要把自己的衬衫扯坏，才能克制住把它们扣在那个漂亮的细腰上、狠狠揉一把的冲动。

更要命的来了——马尔福的手收到了身前，从肚脐缓缓摸下去，探进皮裙的腰带里，再以同样磨人的速度下拉。他的屁股一点点暴露在哈利视线下，和他偏瘦的身材不同，他的臀部富有肉感，在紧绷的裙子蹭过时泛起一阵惹人遐想的肉浪。哈利快要压抑不住自己喉咙深处的低吼——皮裙下的是一条黑色的丁字裤。丁字裤的下摆扣着两条夹袜带，连接着那条包住他的腿的渔网袜。

马尔福满意地笑了笑，把另一条腿也放上来。这下他整个人都在哈利身上了，他直起上身，双手松松地环住哈利的脖子，仍随着音乐摆着身子。他身上淡淡的香水味充斥在哈利鼻尖，不知道有没有酒精，搅得他大脑晕乎乎、意识轻飘飘的。

鼓点又弱化成了悠远绵长的弦乐。金发的妖孽把腿缓缓分开，坐在了他大腿上。哈利只觉得膝盖一沉，顶到了什么柔软的东西，那东西顿了顿，开始隔着裤子缓慢又刻意地摩擦他早就硬得不行的阴茎。

“去你的，马尔福——”哈利咬着牙骂出一句，松开可怜的衣摆，粗鲁地将这个尤物紧紧搂进怀里。他贪婪地在对方白皙的脖颈深吸一口气，急色地按摩手掌下的腰窝。马尔福一只手不怎么坚定地抵在他的胸口，脸上是胜利的笑容。

“嘿，波特。你最好放手，不然我叫人来，你的名声就完了。”

“让我操你，马尔福，”哈利粗喘着吻他的下巴和耳垂，“我要操你。”

“不行，我可不卖这个——”

他得意洋洋地，居高临下地注视着这个被欲望折磨得红了眼的救世主——他为自己欲火焚身。

“您对我的工作评价如何？能打几分？”他凑到哈利耳边，故意拿那种讨好人的甜蜜语调问道。

“满分，或许还能加分。你想要多少小费？”哈利难耐地抓着马尔福的手抚慰自己。他漫不经心地帮他手淫，“还是不行，我还在工作中——你得让我跳完。”

“你们的工作有包括帮客户手淫吗？”哈利也贴着他的耳根问。他满意地看到马尔福的身子颤了颤，耳朵尖红起来。

“没有，这算是特殊服务，波特。”马尔福终于不再继续跳那该死的舞，而是将重量完全放在哈利腿上，屁股紧紧贴着他的阴茎。然后他拽下了哈利的皮带。

“哇哦，真是个大家伙。”马尔福轻佻地吹了个口哨，手指抓住哈利的老二，拇指在马眼画着圈。哈利急促地喘着，挺动腰部操马尔福的拳头。但这不够……他需要更湿更紧的东西。他的目光贴着马尔福在灯光下显得格外莹润的嘴唇。这里就不错。

“那我猜你有更多特殊服务，”他说，手指贴着马尔福的唇缝滑动。

“你猜对了——但是我还没想好要不要提供给你。给我个理由。”

“理由就是你也硬了……你也想要，马尔福。”

金发男人坏笑起来。

“这不算个理由，波特。”他张嘴把哈利的手指含进去，舌尖裹住他的指节暧昧地舔弄。他的声音因为嘴里含着东西含含糊糊的，“想操我的人可以从这里排到魔法部——我为什么要找你？”

“那……”哈利报复性的将手指猛插进去，马尔福被这突如其来的动作弄得条件反射地一阵干呕。他试图忽视因为马尔福话里的暗示而升腾的嫉妒，深深望进那双银蓝的眼睛。“因为你是个该死的乱交犯。你可以把你的屁眼露给任何人，只要你感兴趣——并且刚好，让一个救世主神魂颠倒十分他妈的让你感兴趣。”

“嗯哼，”马尔福没有被他这番露骨的话激怒，他甚至默认似的挑了挑眉。这让哈利更加妒火中烧，他更用力地禁锢住怀里的人，手慢慢下滑到臀部。那儿的手感就和他想象一样好，饱满的臀肉会在抓上去时从指缝满溢出来，是个可以随随便便出现在任何一段色情录像里的好屁股。

“呼嗯……”马尔福在他揉弄的时候仰着脖子发出呻吟。他从来没注意过这个混蛋的嗓音会这么色情……就像是浸了蜜的罂粟，甜蜜又勾人。

“先别……”马尔福扭动着，挣开哈利的手臂。他并拢双腿，从哈利的腿间滑下去，头埋到他硬挺的老二前。“你刚刚不是想要这个吗？”

哈利的眼睛暗得近乎成了一种黑色。

“你个婊子。”他骂道。

马尔福张嘴把他含了进去。

哈利咬着嘴唇，才不至于让过于愉悦的呻吟泄露出去。马尔福有张要人命的嘴——他先是用嘴包住龟头，像吃棒棒糖那样吮了一下，又把它吐出来，舌头沿着柱体上下滑动。他做这些时的表情也跟录像带里的那样陶醉又下贱——哈利开始认真怀疑他做这个之前，有没有干过拍小电影的活儿。但紧接着他思考的能力就被剥夺了，马尔福在刚刚的小动作之后开始了正戏，再次含住他的阴茎，直接给了个爽利的深喉。

哈利没忍住低吼出声。他的阴茎在抵上那个紧致的喉咙口时就射了，射得又急又多，被吐出来时还喷了不少在马尔福精致漂亮的脸上。马尔福咳嗽着把嘴里的全部咽下去，有些嫌弃地擦了把脸。他的脸看上去糟糕透了，从嘴角到发梢都挂着白白的黏液，脸上泛着被呛到的粉红。不由分说地，哈利扣住那个金色的脑袋，把又硬起来的性器再次捅进那张嘴里。

“唔唔……”马尔福象征性地挣扎了两下，便顺从地迎合起他的动作。哈利毫不留情地往里挺着，用力摩擦那两片张开到极限的嘴唇，直到它们变得红肿。马尔福被逼得眼角泛出了泪，他不住地干呕，怨怼地抬起雾蒙蒙的蓝眸望着哈利，神情居然有种单纯的无辜——梅林，他是怎么做到的？哈利认命地退了出来，摸了摸他毛茸茸的脑袋：“你靠刚刚那个表情骗了多少人了，嗯？”

“你在说什么……”马尔福平复了几下呼吸，不悦地看着他，眼睛里又写满他熟悉的讥讽。“哈，我发现了什么——救世主是个变态虐待狂。”

“我不想的，”哈利低着头闷闷道，“我也不知道我怎么了。”

“服务结束了，”马尔福站起来，从地上捡起那件皮裙，抬起腿穿进去。他背对着哈利，让他能看清他的臀部怎样被重新裹紧，他的线条优美的背怎样随着那条缎带的系紧一点点隐藏在皮衣逐渐合上的接缝后。做完这一切，他对自己施了个清洁一新，头也不回地走出了包厢。

哈利在原地坐了好一会儿，才慢慢站起来，拉上自己的裤子。他搞砸了一切——他输了，彻彻底底的。

他叫来侍者结账，看到账单上那个夸张的金加隆数额时苦笑了一下。如果可以的话，他愿意出十倍的钱，让那个性感得能杀人的家伙趴在他面前。

侍者接过哈利沉甸甸的钱袋，开始怂恿他办一张卡。哈利现在只想离开——办卡？他见鬼地不会再来一次！

似乎看出了他的意愿，侍者不甘心地叹了口气，然后不情不愿地对正要拉开门出去的哈利说：“他在后门等你。”

哈利整个身子强烈地顿了顿。

“谁？”

“我们魅力四射的头牌——还能是谁？”黑发男人不满地在账本上写写画画，“我就知道他不会放过救世主……他想要什么就能有什么。”

哈利已经不见了——他甚至等不及进电梯，直接幻影移行到了地方。他看见马尔福站在一盏老旧的路灯下，换下了那身皮裙，穿着哈利更熟悉的白衬衫和黑裤子。昏黄的灯光照在他的身上，给那头金发打了个温柔朦胧的光圈。他毫无意义地抚了抚衣摆，朝那个人影走去。

马尔福看到他了，他叼着一支细长的女烟，冲他扬了扬下巴。“你要吗？”

“不用，”哈利说，“你……为什么等我？”

马尔福没很快回答他。他上前一步，踮起脚，对着哈利的脸吐出一口烟雾。他的眼睛半阖着，乳白的烟雾从他嘬得圆圆的嘴唇间溢出来，样子性感又靡颓。

“我说‘服务结束了’，但现在是下班时间。”他勾着哈利的脖子，“有兴趣让我见识见识救世主的房子吗？”

哈利揽住他的腰。“当然。”

接着，他带马尔福幻影移行到了格里莫广场12号。

“布莱克的老宅居然被你糟蹋成这样，”马尔福嫌弃地扫视过被哈利装饰成金红色调的客厅，松开勾着哈利脖子的手。但他很快又被抓了回去，按在墙上急切地吻着。

哈利按着马尔福的后脑，舌头强硬地滑进唇缝搅动。他们嘴唇贴在一起用力摩擦，舌头针锋相对地纠缠，发出粘稠的水声。这样激烈地吻了半分钟，马尔福推开了他，又很快凑上来，一下一下轻佻地啄吻，嘴唇相贴又立马分开，每次都从舌尖拉出一条细丝——他简直是个妖精，哈利懊恼地想，把他拦腰抱起朝卧室走去。

“……嘿，你起码要打个招呼，”马尔福被吓出一声惊叫，嗔怪地捶了他一下。哈利把他粗暴地扔在床上，开始解自己的领带。

“你来还是我帮你？”他哑着嗓子问。

“我自己来，”马尔福又露出那个志得意满的笑——他还想赢走什么？哈利挫败地想，我已经没什么可以输给你的了。

马尔福一颗颗解着纽扣，将纤瘦白皙的上半身暴露出来。随后是裤子——他将裤腰拉下胯部的时候，哈利瞪大了眼睛，呼吸瞬间急促起来——他里面仍然穿着那条丁字裤，当然还包括那条渔网袜！

“马尔福，”他听见自己的声音酝酿着狂风暴雨，“你是想一会儿活活被我操死。”

“尽管试试，波特。”马尔福挑眉，甩下那条西装裤，又利落地蹬掉脚上的皮鞋，然后躺在被子上，对着哈利张开腿。

哈利狠狠骂着脏话，粗暴地把丁字裤拽到膝弯，在看到那个隐秘的小洞已经微微打开、泛着湿漉漉的水光时，他几乎咬牙切齿了。

“你什么时候做的？”

“等你的时候，在我的化妆间——对着镜子。”马尔福微笑，“很快是不是？我做这个——啊啊！”

哈利用力撞了进去，不等他适应就凶狠地挺动起来。马尔福不断发出支离破碎的尖叫，这让他找回了一点胜利感。

马尔福的小穴就像个处子一样紧，因为经过润滑而又湿又热，缠着他的阴茎谄媚地蠕动着。哈利舒服得发出叹息，遵从本性地一下下又深又重地往里顶，感受着每次进到最深处时肠肉突然的绞紧。马尔福放浪地叫着，腿用力夹着他的腰。哈利俯身，在他的身体上密密麻麻地留着吻痕。

“嗯……别咬……”马尔福懒洋洋地哼着，不耐地扭动：“快一点……”

“你会后悔说这个的，”哈利说，并且在心里补充，我要让你哭着求饶。

他继续叼着一边乳头厮磨，不动声色地加快了下身的动作。在一次不怎么深的顶弄中，马尔福发出一声拔高的尖叫，半勃的阴茎直直戳上了下腹——哈利在心里痛骂着这具身体的下流，对着那个地方发起凶猛的攻势。

“波特……波特别！慢点！”马尔福哭叫着，他的手紧紧扣着哈利的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里。哈利充耳不闻，每次都精准地用龟头撞上那个点，敏感的肠肉发疯似的蠕动着，表达着主人的真实感受。

“你被弄得不爽吗，马尔福？你的屁眼不是这么说的。”哈利将他翻过去，拉高他一条腿从侧面进入他，“它告诉我你喜欢这样……它把我吸得紧紧的。”

“哦，闭嘴吧波特……哈啊……”这个体位让德拉科被进入到前所未有的深度，他张着嘴喘息着，眼眶里聚起生理泪水。他不想承认他的确被干得很爽——波特的大家伙天赋异禀，他都开始嫉妒在他之前享用这个的人了。

真想救世主的阴茎是他一个人的……

意识到自己在想什么的德拉科羞红了脸。波特的手正用力揉着他的腰，牙齿啃着他的肩膀和脖子，过于密集猛烈的快感让他恐慌起来。

“波特，你慢点——嗷啊！”

波特在他屁股上扇了一巴掌。他的眼泪立刻就掉下来了；没等他开骂，另一掌就落了下来。

“唔啊！波特你他妈——啊！”

掌掴接连不断地落在他的屁股上，清脆的击打声让他羞愧得巴不得立马昏死过去。他的屁股火辣辣地疼，却又难耐地发着痒，酥酥麻麻的感受顺着尾椎爬遍全身。他热极了。

“嗯……波特……”他扭过头看向波特，软下声音哀求道：“别打了……”

马尔福的让步也没让哈利心软半分。这还不是他想要的。他继续面无表情地抬高手掌，再重重打在那两瓣浑圆的、已经布满指印的臀部上。

“别叫我波特，叫叫别的，你能想到最羞耻的，叫到我满意就停手。”

“你是变态吗——啊！”

马尔福怒气冲冲地瞪他，但那一脸的泪痕让他的愤怒实在没什么威慑力。过了一会儿，他认命地开口：“哈利？”

啪！

“不行。”

“……主人？”

啪！

“你个混蛋……”德拉科真的要被气哭了，他咬着嘴唇把差点憋不住的呜咽关在喉咙里，自暴自弃道：“Daddy？”

哈利不继续打了。他满意地在德拉科嘴角吻了一下，“很好。”

察觉到哈利要玩什么的金发男人愣了愣，随即了然地坏笑起来。

“那么daddy，乖孩子是不是该得到奖励？”

“当然，你会得到的，”哈利的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，往敏感的耳道里吹着气，“告诉我，你想要什么奖励？”

“我想要daddy的大肉棒使劲操我，”德拉科眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，像个渴望糖果的孩子，“我想要daddy不要命地干我——往死里干。”

哈利的表情一下子变得十分精彩。他惊愕地瞪着德拉科，仿佛完全没想到自己的恶趣味会起这么好的效果。

“——我同意了。”

哈利发起狠来往里顶着，丝毫不照顾他的敏感点，顶得狂暴至极、毫无章法，德拉科被撞得连连后退，金发在床单上蹭得乱七八糟。哈利那两个极有分量的囊袋拍击在他的会阴部，将那儿撞得一片通红。德拉科在这狂风骤雨似的快感中哭叫着射了出来。

“啊啊！Daddy！Daddy的肉棒好棒……操我！”他寡廉鲜耻地大叫，换来哈利一个让人喘不过气的深吻。

“闭嘴，德拉科！”这可怜男人的声音哑得不像话——德拉科得意地笑，叫你打我屁股。

没过多久，哈利也释放在他的体内。

他们喘着气倒在床上，有好一会儿没人说话。哈利从没带过男人回家，他不知道接下来该怎么做，是去洗澡还是先抽根烟？要不要准备夜宵？可他身边躺着的经验丰富的那个似乎也想不起要提醒他，只是一动不动地瘫着，微微喘着气。

“马尔福，”他忍不住开口，“你要来点什么吗？我有点威士忌，和……”

“威士忌。你是想再来一次吗？”德拉科嗤笑。哈利的脸一下子窘得通红——“我不是这个意思。”

“可我是，”那妖精翻了个身，趴到哈利胸口上，没脱干净丝袜的大腿正好压在他软下去的阴茎上。“再来一次，daddy.”

fin.


End file.
